Different
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: And she is sure that the dial tone of a phone is the most heart-breaking thing in this world. And in moments like this heart-breaking, torturing , she likes to think that maybe things would have been different if she wasn't his sister. JALEX. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own it.

(A/N: jalex angst two-shot for all of you. Tell me what you think.)

******

"Just give in, Justin", Alex pleaded looking into his dreamy blue eyes.

Justin broke free from her embrace. "I…can't…. you're my little sister."….

And she likes to think maybe things would have been different if she wasn't his sister.

*****

She thinks it began on her 18th birthday. She blames the sappy music and romantic atmosphere (that she didn't hate for one day of her life). He blames the drinks (that she forced down his throat).

And then they got lost in each other's eyes during the dance. Eyes on eyes, hand in hand, breathing in sync- her life was picture perfect (and she still has the picture in her work desk).

"Sorry I couldn't find the perfect card", Justin apologized, looking deeply into her eyes.

Alex smiled. "It's okay. Your card was the best."

"No insults? Wow, you _are_ growing up." Justin chuckled.

Alex laughed. "I would insult you about the messy hair, but it's making you look too hot."

Oops.

Alex froze in fear and anticipation.

Justin smiled. "Thanks."

Awkward.

"You look great too." Justin complimented.

Alex blushed (seriously?). "Thanks."

And that was supposed to be just a friendly peck on the cheek, but no, things had to go wrong (_**don't they always do**_?)

Justin pulled her into him and lightly nibbled at her earlobe. Alex shuddered at his touch. "Justin….."

"Shhh…." Justin whispered against her ear.

And she kept quiet.

She kept quiet when he kissed her neck fervently.

And she kept quiet when he suddenly pulled back and ran away.

And in moments like this (heart-breaking, painful, torturing), she likes to think that maybe things would have been different if she wasn't his sister.

(And she still thanks God that no one noticed the kiss. Or maybe Justin used the memory spell. Then again, she's thankful he didn't use it on her)

*****

Things got back to normal within a week. Justin acted dorky and annoying again. Alex teased and taunted him again.

But there was this sudden pain in her chest, and a stinging feeling in her eyes, when he introduced her to his girlfriend.

She ignored it, in the same way she ignores her mother when she asks her to wash a dish.

The only difference was that this feeling came back.

It came back to haunt her- in her days and in her dreams.

And she couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't really like her."

Justin raised an eyebrow.

"She's too girly… too princess-y". Alex complained.

"So?" Justin scoffed.

"You two won't last long." Alex declared.

Justin glared at her. "And why would you say that? What do you know about relationships? What do you understand about love?"

She's quite sure she understands what love is. But she thinks maybe it was better if she didn't. And it's definitely better if she didn't speak.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean to sound like that…. I'm sorry…. I know how much you love him…."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

Justin sighed. "Mason."

Oh. That. Yeah.

She's vaguely aware of the fact that Mason left her heart-broken at Transylvania. Because the only thing she can remember is 'We are not normal people'. Ironic. True. She's not normal: she's in love with her brother.

"I'm sure you'll find the right guy." Justin smiled.

And why did she never notice how his lips curved upward so cutely when he smiled like that? Pink, soft lips.

Alex licked her lips. "Justin…."

Justin raised an eye-brow.

"Break up with her."

"WHAT?!?!" Justin jumped out of his seat.

Alex looked at his eyes.

"Alex, you can't tell me what to do. You have no right to butt into my love life. You're just my little sister."

And in moments like this (heart-breaking, painful, torturing), she likes to think that maybe things would have been different if she wasn't his sister.

*****

"I told you so." Alex said as she sat down beside Justin on the couch.

Justin had his head buried in his hands, but he looked up at her with red teary eyes. "Why does it always happen to me?"

That's the same question she asked herself. And she would have asked God when she went to Heaven, but she's almost aware of the fact that she'll be going to Hell.

"She never loved me….." Justin sobbed.

Why didn't she notice his nose was red because of the crying?

She pulled him into a hug, whispering comforting words in his ear.

And she's almost certain that Justin lost control because he was so vulnerable. He crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her fiercely, biting her lips, till he broke away after 2 minutes, and walked out of her door without a single word.

And in moments like this (heart-breaking, painful, torturing), she likes to think that maybe things would have been different if she wasn't his sister.

And yet, her lips still tingle at the memory. (And it has got nothing to do with the fact that she likes the taste of breaking the rules- she just loved the feel of her brother's lips).

They don't talk about it though.

*****

"Pizza tonight?"

"Yeah, sure…. I'll pick you up at seven…"

Her heart pounded fast against her chest. Justin was taking her out for pizza. Well, not exactly on a date, but she could care less.

"Wow, Justin, you're right on time. Talk about punctuality!"

She still remembers his bright smile when he saw her in the beautiful black dress. "You look great Alex."

"Thanks…. You look good yourself…"

Déjà vu?

He took her hand in his, but dropped it after ten seconds.

And in moments like this (heart-breaking, painful, torturing), she likes to think that maybe things would have been different if she wasn't his sister.

"So, you like the pizza?"

"Duh." Alex rolled her eyes. "As long as you are paying." she added, just to be sure.

Justin smiled. "Anything for you, love".

Alex froze. Justin froze. Time froze for them. Until _**their**_ mom called him.

"Yeah mom…. What?...really?… okay… We'll be there…yeah Alex is with me… in an hour…okay…see you then."

Alex raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Max." Justin stated calmly. "He's bringing his girlfriend home."

"Oh." Alex smiled. At least one of them was happy.

The rest of the dinner went silently. Conversation began again in the cab.

"It feels so good to know max has got a girlfriend…" Justin smiled.

"Yeah, just yesterday he was talking about were-foxes." Alex laughed.

"Looks like our little brother is growing up."

"Yeah." Alex agreed.

Max never told them about his girlfriend. And they were sure he didn't tell her about them either. Typical. Predictable.

"Hey guys." Justin smiled as he walked in.

"Hi bro!" Max smiled. "Emma, I'd like you to meet my brother, Justin."

Justin smiled and said hi.

"And this is-"Max pointed at Alex.

"I know-"Emma cut him off.

"You do?" Max sounded surprised.

"Yeah." Emma smiled. "That's his girlfriend, right?"

Alex frozen again. Justin froze again. Time froze again for them. Until _**their**_ father spoke- "no… she's his sister…er…I mean… their sister…." He pointed towards Max and Justin.

And in moments like this (heart-breaking, painful, torturing), she likes to think that maybe things would have been different if she wasn't his sister.

*****

"She's a wizard." Max confessed.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I can't marry her if I don't win the competition….and I won't win…Justin will."

Alex rolled her eyes. She knew Max would never win. Justin would. (She would say she would, but she couldn't break Justin's heart and shatter his dreams!)

"And what if I give you my powers?" Justin asked calmly.

"What?" Alex and Max questioned in unison.

"I want to give up my powers." Justin stated coolly.

"Why would you do that?" Max asked, clearly confused.

"Because you are my little brother…." Justin smiled.

And Alex is convinced that there were other reasons (about the facts that he was in love with his sister and would never marry another girl-wizard or mortal).

"What if you fall in love with a wizard?" Max asked again.

"Uhh, don't you mean, witch?" Justin smiled as he got up and walked out of the room.

And he didn't answer Max.

And in moments like this (brotherly, comfortable, serene), she _**knows **_things would have been different if she wasn't his sister.

*****

"Why are you avoiding me, Justin?" Alex set the phone on speaker mode.

"What! I'm not avoiding you. I'm just…busy."

"Did I ever tell you that you aren't good at lying?"

"Nope. But how can I be bad? You are the mother of lies. And we share the same genes."

Yeah. They shared the same genes. Thanks for reminding her though. And thanks for the long awkward silence.

"I gotta go Alex…."

"Justin….We broke up…."

"What! Who? When? Where? Why?"

"George."

"When? Where? Why?"

"Yesterday."

"Where? Why?"

"At the movies…."

"Why?"

"Justin! I think you know why!" Alex replied in an irritated tone. Seriously, she wasn't talking about charming her parents. This was _**way**_ more serious.

"Oh". Justin finally understood.

Then there was silence until-

Justin hung up.

And she is sure that the dial tone of a phone is the most heart-breaking thing in this world.

And in moments like this (lonely, helpless), she likes to think that maybe things would have been different if she wasn't his sister.

*****

"I can't stay with her!"

"Justin she's really upset. She isn't even talking to me. And I am her mother! You have to talk to her. It's your responsibility. You're her brother. She _needs_ you!"

She's fully aware that the reason he came to her apartment that fateful night was _**their**_ mother's words. Yet, she likes to pretend it was because he cared about her (sure he did, but not the way she wanted him to).

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Ummm…come in…"

"Yeah….."

"You…?"

"Right….I…"

She now smiles at their inability to form sentences that night. But _**some things don't need words. Some feelings can be best expressed through eyes. **_And she knew her eyes fully sparkled with the mixture of love, trust, hurt, anxiety, pain and jealousy she had been holding in for months. And she vaguely remembers seeing a struggle between lust and self-control in his eyes. And she still wishes she could forget the painful expression in his face.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

She's fully aware of the fact that Justin's heart started racing and his breathing became ferocious. And she's vaguely aware of the fact that she stopped breathing and her heart ceased to beat.

"I love you."

And she thought she'd never hear him say that!

"I know…." Alex pecked his lips lightly. But the kiss turned passionate, with tongues battling and hands roaming freely. She is fully confirmed that she will never feel so giddy and dazed in her life ever again.

Finally, Justin pulled apart and groaned. "I can't do this."

"Just give in, Justin" Alex pleaded, looking into his dreamy blue eyes.

Justin broke free from her embrace. "I…can't.. You're my little sister"….

And in moments like this (heart-breaking, painful, torturing), she likes to think that maybe things would have been different if she wasn't his sister.

"You are leaving tomorrow morning." Alex declared, as she wiped her tears.

Justin simply nodded, not trusting his voice.

"And we are not speaking again." Alex completed.

Justin sighed. "Stay with me tonight?" His voice cracked.

She still feels vulnerable when she recalls the uncertainty in his voice.

She simply nodded and threw her arms around him for dear life.

And her eyes still get filled with tears when she remembers the last night she slept in his arms- the last time she spoke to him.

She still has the last letter in her hand. The letter he dropped in her desk the next morning.

"I'm sorry Alex…. I love you…always."

And that's how you avoid your sibling for two years even when you're living in the same city.

And she tells herself every damn day that things _**would**_ have been different if she wasn't his sister.

-PLEASE REVIEW. The more the reviews, the faster the update.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: here it is! The last part! It's rated T. Strong T because of thoughts of suicide. Remember people, this is just for fan fiction. All our lives are way too precious to even think about suicide. Thanks to **High Gaurdian** (hope I got your name right) for the idea. Anyways, Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Enjoy! Please review!)

Disclaimer: don't own it.

*****

The wizard competition never happened. They just signed some documents and let Max have the powers.

The next time they met was in Max's wedding. She smiled and wiped a tear as the priest married them off. She was a bit sad- just a bit, because she would never be wearing that beautiful wedding dress (okay, she can be cheesy too, deal with it), and she would never be walking down the aisle.

She looked at Justin. He was looking at her too, eyes full of questions. She smiled and waved at him. He waved back.

They talked about casual stuff- like the cake, the party, their mom's new recipe.

And then he broke the news to her.

"I…… I'm getting married…."

Shocked. Hurt. Disappointed. Betrayed. Shattered.

And in moments like this (heart-breaking, painful, torturing), she likes to think that maybe things would have been different if she wasn't his sister.

*****

He was bringing his girlfriend home.

Their mom needed help with the cooking, and Alex offered to volunteer (anything to get away from facing Justin). And that's how she ended up with a knife in her hand, contemplating whether to cut off her veins and bleed to death. But when she saw the fear and concern in Justin's face, she dropped the knife instantly. They didn't say anything though.

His girlfriend was nice. Really nice. Their parents liked her. A lot. (And do we need to mention that she hated her?)

The next morning, her eyes were red and she is almost certain she had dark circles too.

And Justin…. Justin had a smile in his face. A forced smile.

"Congratulations." She whispered to him.

"The wedding will be next week." Their dad informed her.

"Can't wait." Alex said in her ever-sarcastic tone.

"Me neither." Justin added.

And in moments like this (heart-breaking, painful, torturing), she likes to think that maybe things would have been different if she wasn't his sister.

*****

"Why are you doing this? Why are you torturing me, Justin?"

"What are you talking about Alex?"

"Why are you marrying her?"

Justin scoffed. "-Because I love her."

"No you don't." Alex replied, her voice full of determination.

And then there was silence until-

Justin walked away without a word, leaving her alone, crying in defeat.

And in moments like this (heart-breaking, painful, torturing), she likes to think that maybe things would have been different if she wasn't his sister.

****

They got married. She wished them luck (hey, they needed that).

And she thinks that their wedding was the most painful memory of her life.

Justin belonged to someone else. Great.

The feeling brought a tear into her eyes. More tears followed.

She cried for days. She didn't sleep or eat properly. Justin never cared to call her though, or ask her how she was doing.

That stung. That stung somewhere _**deep**_ in her heart. She cried more tears and clutched her pillow more tightly.

And in moments like this (heart-breaking, painful, torturing), she likes to think that maybe things would have been different if she wasn't his sister.

*****

"Alex, we need to talk."

She knew she shouldn't have taken his call. "Really? I'm kind of busy now."

"I have something to tell you." 

"Not now, Justin. I'm driv-"

"Alex! Can you stop being so selfish?" Justin sounded irritated.

"Really? Now I am being selfish? Am I the one who married someone else? Am I the one who hurt his own sibling? Am I the one who-"

"Gosh, Alex, will you at least let me speak?" Justin roared.

"What's there to talk about Justin? You showed me how you felt the moment you married her. What else do you have to say now?" Alex yelled.

"Maybe I need to tell you that-"

"-Forget it Justin. I don't care." Alex cut him off.

"Yeah, why should you care? You don't love me or something." Justin yelled in frustration.

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to Hell." Alex yelled back.

"Fine then, just go to hell."

Justin hung up.

And in moments like this (heart-breaking, painful, torturing), she likes to think that maybe things would have been different if she wasn't his sister.

*****

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she'll be fine… she just has several injuries. That was a pretty bad car-crash."

Alex ran her car straight into a tree. (He always knew their parents shouldn't let her get a license).

And Justin knew it was his fault this time. (Maybe those last words were not necessary. And yeah, talking while driving was definitely a bad idea, but he didn't realize she was driving!).

And he thanked God that she didn't die (because that would have been the end of his life too.)

Alex groaned. "Where am I?"

Justin smiled. Finally she regained her consciousness! "In the hospital."

Alex looked up in surprise. "Justin?"

"Yeah…."

"What are _you_ doing here?"

She later learnt that he was expecting her to say 'what am _I_ doing here?'

"Just came by to see if you're all right…." Justin replied, carefully averting her eyes.

"Oh…. I'm sorry I didn't die….guess hell doesn't want me yet…maybe next time." 

"Alex-"

"I should have stuck with the cutting off veins idea, you know."

"ALEX!" Justin yelled in frustration.

Alex stopped, confused.

Justin threw his arms around her and cried.

She still remembers his words- 'Mine….Always… sorry….. Won't let you go…. Love you so much…'

"Justin?" She finally asked when he let go off him.

"Hmm?" Justin wiped his tears. (Okay, so maybe he does cry like a little girl, but hey, he was crying for _**her**_. That was allowed.)

"Will you cry if I died?" She questioned him, looking straight in his eyes.

"Alex!" Justin sobbed. "I'd _**die**_ if you died."

She smiled. "But I'm alive." She put her hand in his cheek for reassurance.

Justin clutched her hand and brought it closer to his mouth. He kissed her finger-tips before letting it go.

She still shudders when she recalls the stern look in his face.

"Don't ever think about suicide again." Justin warned.

Alex gulped and nodded. "I wasn't thinking of suicide. It was an accident." She admitted. "You called while I was driving."

She still shudders when she recalls the horror in his eyes.

"I…I…" Justin stuttered. "I almost killed my little sister…." He closed his eyes and clenched his fist tightly.

She gulped again, seeing the guilt and pain in his face. "Justin, it wasn't-"

She was cut off when her brother left the room suddenly.

Confused. Puzzled. Stunned. Hurt.

She is almost sure that the deadly silence in the hospital, disrupted by the painful cry of patients is the scariest thing in this world, for a bleeding patient like her.

And for some reason, the pain in her heart seemed to be a bit more aching than the pain in her broken leg or fractured ankle.

And in moments like this (heart-breaking, painful, torturing), she likes to think that maybe things would have been different if she wasn't his sister.

****

When she spoke to him two months later (hey, she had every right to be mad at him for two months!), he told her about his divorce. Oh. So _that_ was what he wanted to tell her that day. (Okay, so maybe she should have let him talk.)

She smiled. She felt bad for the girl though. But yeah, whatever.

****

"So….what's up?"

"Oh..Just reading an article on quantum physics."

Alex snorted. "I'm bored." She complained.

"What do you wanna do?" Justin asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the magazine.

"Kiss?" Alex asked.

Justin groaned. "Not now Alex. I'm busy. This is really important."

"More important than me?" Alex pouted.

"Yeah, I have a job, you know." Justin smirked.

"Just 2 minutes, please?" Alex pleaded.

Justin groaned. "You know, you let me into a lot of trouble all these years. But I never thought you'd be taking me to hell."

Alex smiled. "I'll join you there."

"To annoy me again?" Justin smirked.

"Yupe. That's why I'm still your sister."

And in moments like this (comfortable, affectionate, loving), she thinks that things would have been different if she wasn't his sister. _**Nothing would have been the same.**_

Justin wouldn't have helped her when she messed up a spell.

He wouldn't have fixed every single vase she broke.

He wouldn't read fairy tales to her.

He wouldn't lecture her about science and logic.

He wouldn't comfort her every time she had a break off.

He wouldn't tease her every time he found a reason to.

He wouldn't have been mad at her when she stole his favorite things.

He wouldn't have yelled at her for all her pranks.

He wouldn't have known she was sad just by glancing at her face.

He wouldn't have grown up with her.

_**She wouldn't have been his sister- she would have been just a girl. **_

Maybe they wouldn't even have met.

_**So yeah, maybe things are great just the way they are….. :) **_

(A/N: The END. Review please! Do you like the idea? And BTW, talking while driving is a crazy idea, don't try that, or you might end up in hospital like Alex… just saying ;) and again, don't ever think of suicide. Okay, I'm done lecturing :P)


End file.
